The Beginning of the End
by veronagrl10
Summary: The sequal to A New Life, read that one first or this one will make no sence!  I love all my reviewers, keep reviewing!
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

The Beginning of the End

Chapter One: Dreams

**A/N: I'M BACK!!! I now it has been forever since I wrote the last chapter but I am STILL waiting for Miss Drakulya (did I spell that right? Probably not, apologies to Miss Drakulya) to review! Let me clear some things up, I cannot tell if Anna died or not, it would ruin the story. They are at Dracula's castle. The first dream was with Anna's dad and herself. Dracula was being so mean because he doesn't want Anna to get hurt in any way and what makes it even worse is that he has to make her suffer. Dracula does love Anna JUST READ THE PREVIOUS SENTENCE! I also cannot tell you what will happen to Victoria, it would ruin the story. Feel free to ask me questions about the story that you don't understand I did for htr17. One more thing, this is in the late 1800's, so was last story just to tell you that is important in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters are Van Helsing property (excluding some made up) all else is my creativity**

* * *

_This is strange. There was so darkness and no Demons. No Satan, no screaming. This was not death, or was it. A bloody battlefield unfolds before me, soldiers still fighting for their lives. Some, wearing the North uniform, some wearing the South. Some, North and South, praying in trenches, for their lives, their family, and the sweet taste of victory. One North soldier racing towards an unexpected South soldier, a bonnet in hand. He thrusts it, still twenty feet away; driving it straight threw the Southerners chest, killing him instantly. His blood poured from the wound, creating even more blood and corpses on the field._

"_**It's the bloodiest war in history" **__Satan says appearing besides me._

_I scream with fright. Satan launches at me, presses me against a tree._

"_**Happy to see me" **__He asks in a smart alike voice._

_He ties my hands behind me, and then me to the tree. He ties my feet together. He finally puts a blood soaked rag into my mouth. My first reaction was disgusting, trying to spit it out. I start to but, was it my brain saying it was disgusting or my taste buds__**. **__I suck the blood from the rag, the taste, not what was expected. Sweet, savory, the most delicious thing I had ever had. The blood going down my throat, filling me with energy, making me feel like nothing in the world could stop me. I had to have more. I suck the rag clear of blood. My eyes, throat, thirsting for more. I spit it out. Looking at Satan, like a puppy, wanting more._

"_**That just cracks me up, when I see a vampire taste its first blood. Anna, I have to break it to you, but you're not dead. You're a vampire. You will wish you would have been dead after all those dreamless nights, sitting screaming with fear from the nightmares I bring you. Dracula going crazy with the feeling of helplessness. He won't be able to protect you like all the other times" **__Satan spits at me, the words filling me with rage. He laughs evilly. _

_He takes a spear, red as fire, covered with sacred red linen from his own realm. I throws it at me sticking me in the chest. It flinch, expecting it to kill me, it doesn't hurt. I simply take the spear from my chest and flick it away like a bug. I fall, fall away from Satan, the battle field, everything. The ropes that hold me still untie. A natural instinct kicks in, an unfamiliar one, one that doesn't belong but strangely fits right into place. My wings that I didn't know were there, sprouted, creating a cocoon around me. I remove the wings that protected me and threw them out into the air and sky that I couldn't see. I soar through the sky, and it becomes brighter, I soar down and stroke my hand across the grass, feeling every blade individually. I do a flip in the air, loving every moment of the night._

"_**Surprised" Satan says, appearing in front of me.**_

_I tumble down into the ground, instantly waking me up._

* * *

I storm out the doors of my room, the only time leaving Anna alone, sleeping peacefully in my bed. I could hear Victoria whining with Ally that she was tired of all the games she played and just wanted to see her mommy. Ally, such a sweet young lady.

"Gwyneth, go watch Anna" I order her.

"Yes master" She scuttles away.

"Can I go with her, there is no more chores left for me to do" Tiffany asks, oblivious to Dracula's rage.

I turn around and grab hold of her neck lifting her into the air "Why so you can forget about your duties like so many times before and just chat away with Gwyneth" I yell at her.

"Sorry master" she barley croaks out.

I was too angry. I close my fist, snapping her head clean off.

"Gabby, clean the mess up" he orders the servant, open-mouthed with shock. She scuttles over to Tiffany and quickly cleans her up.

I storm down the hall, not wanted to just appear there like so many times before. I burst open the doors of the Library, the Librarian looking at me shocked then she bows. I hear fast rapid footsteps coming down the hall. Gwyneth comes through the doors, shock on her face.

"Anna wishes to see you, she has wakened" Gwyneth says out of breath.

I ran down the stairs, time seeming to slow down. I reach the door, and it seems like forever until I open them. The doors crash against the walls, the doors splintering. Anna sits on my bed, as beautiful as ever. She runs towards me and leaps into my arms. I twirl her around, as happy as I could be to see her face radiant and with the most beautiful smile and man could see. I stop twirling, and she looks into my eyes, looking for an answer. I open my mouth, words wanting to pour out but Anna silences me, holding a single finger to my mouth. She removes her finger and her mouth takes its place. She kisses me, fiercer than any other kiss we've had. Her tongue, sliding across my teeth, her mouth pulling into a smile. She comes back and kisses me before she pulls away; she sees the disappointment on my face and smiles. She turns and walks away, right into Victoria's room. I hear gleeful screams of mommy and laughter. Anna comes back in, Victoria cradled on her arm. Victoria leaps of Anna and rams into me.

"Daddy, Daddy, I missed you Daddy" she says.

I look at Anna, thinking she will start yelling at Victoria and me, but she just smiles. What put her in this mood, whatever did, do you love me? She comes over and kissed me, as passionate as the last.

"Ewwwwwwww Mommy! Why you do that" Victoria squeals.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter, review or I won't write. Remember how I didn't write next chapter/story for like two weeks because Miss Drakulya didn't review!!!???!!!**

**C u in the next chapter,**

**Veronagrl10**

**a.k.a**

**Ally ******


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

* * *

Chapter two: Questions

**A/N: This is short, but packed with a lot of… stuff you need to know!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Van Helsing characters go to the movie all I own is my own creativity!**

* * *

I had to get out; this was too much, too soon. This wasn't my happy ending or was it? Everything was so confusing in the time where it shouldn't. I was happy and so powerful that it felt like I don't deserve to be this happy. Was this it, the beginning of the end, the beginning of a new life but the end of an old one? I don't want it to be like this, I want to be with people who don't think of me as a traitor or a vampire. I wanted my old life back, the one where I wasn't in love with a vampire. I can't go back, only forward. This was where I would spend the rest of my life, in a castle imprisoned by my own will? No, not me. News does not spread as fast as I thought. I knew I loved Dracula, but this life didn't satisfy me. I got up from the now uncomfortable bed, sunlight streaming through the window. Dracula still sleeping in his coffin. I tiptoe out of the room, hearing Victoria playing with Ally in the other room. I sneak in and grab Victoria, Ally puzzled. I leave her with her face shocked and confused as I fly out the window, letting the sunlight burn my skin. I fly higher than normally possible. I was free for once in my life.

* * *

_8 hours later……_

Anna, my only hope and joy in my life, ran away. Was she tired of a tortured life, an inexistent life of vampires and werewolf's? Ally, only one hour ago waking me and telling me she had gone. She should have wakened me sooner. She was in such a good mood. What will she do, a firstborn vampire, not only one day old, she could kill millions, and she doesn't know the things that could kill her, some so simple. I couldn't move, not anything could move except the thought of Anna and her being with me. What did I do wrong, what wrongs can be made right? I may never know, maybe she wants a break, maybe I should stay behind and observe without action, to see if she is okay, and to make she doesn't die. Maybe even find out why she ran away, taking Victoria to. I know where she went, the one place that she has wanted to go since she was a little girl, the sea.

* * *

**A/N: Anna, what will she do, what will happen, read the next chapter to find out!!! SCREAM! Please read and review I must have reviews they keep me going, it is not fair to just come and go!!! REWIEW!**

**C u in the next chapter,**

**Veronagrl10**


End file.
